Shoots and Ladders
by TFX
Summary: Jasper had dreamed of helping people by becoming a firefighter his entire life. Right as his dreams are in his grasp he is singled out by his new Fire Captain. "For the Love of Jasper" O/S entry by Heelstominivan & TFX. AU/AH M Slash Lemons
1. Chapter 1

**"For the Love of Jasper" One-Shot Contest**

**Title: Shoots and Ladders**

**Pen name: Heelstominivan and TFX (collab)**

**Existing work: N/A**

**Primary Players: Jasper and Edward**

**Disclaimer: We don't own these characters, just the sick minds that thought up this shit.**

**To see other entries in the "For the Love of Jasper" contest, please visit the C2:**

**www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/community/For_the_Love_of_Jasper_Contest/72564/**

**

* * *

  
**

As a young boy I had an unhealthy obsession with Spiderman. I would sneak a flashlight into my bed, and stay up all night reading comic books under my blanket. I was so infatuated with him that eventually I truly started to believe that, if I worked on it, I too could become a superhero. Every day I wore my homemade outfit, consisting of my sister's red dance leotard, red tights, and a cape made from a red pillowcase. My name was "Fire Ball", and my special power was the ability to set things on fire.

After about the first week of kindergarten, I realized that society frowned on boys in tights and no pants. I had come home from school, distraught and confused. My mother sat me down and tried to explain to me that at a certain age boys were expected to be more masculine and less "sissy". She told me that if I wanted to be a superhero I should consider being something a little more realistic, like a police officer or firefighter. It was during that conversation, that I realized my destiny. There is no better way to describe my epiphany. It was literally like one of those cliché moments where the light bulb comes on, and it all suddenly makes sense. The idea of saving people every day was exactly how I envisioned spending my life.

I wanted to be fearless and invincible; I wanted to be a hero. I started to immerse myself in everything relating to firemen. I painted my room bright red and hung up posters of fire trucks, Dalmatians, and firemen dressed up in full gear. They were my inspiration, reminding me daily of my goal. I would lie in bed and just stare at them all day long, counting down the years until I too could be dressed in my turnout gear, rushing off to save the day.

I had been involved in the Junior Fire Academy from the time I was twelve, molding myself to become the best firefighter that ever lived. I was always the first person to show up at practices and the last one to leave. I pressed my body to the point of exhaustion, but I never gave up. I just kept pushing myself harder.

By the time I got into high school, I made excuses for not going out and doing the typical teenage activities, like dating, fucking, prom, fucking... I told my family that I was focused and that I didn't want any type of unwanted distraction. My parents believed that shit, not even once questioning my reclusive behavior.

What I was _really_ hiding from them was my bottle of baby oil which I kept under my bed in a box of old fireman dress up clothes that I had since elementary school. I would lock my door, close my blinds, slip into my black spotted sheets and explore my body. At first, I would close my eyes, afraid to open them and fully accept the truth. But, eventually over a few months I started to open one, and ultimately both of them. I would lie in my bed, playing with my dick, as I stared at the men in yellow uniforms. I didn't know what turned me on more; their muscles, their filthy dirty bodies, or the fact that every ounce of my body ached to be inside of them.

From an outsider's point of view, I'm sure that people would have thought that my feelings were a complete contradiction of each other. On one hand, I wanted to be extremely masculine and tough while the other hand, I wanted to bend someone over and violate them. People give gay men the title of being extremely feminine and prissy, but I knew in my heart that it didn't have to be that way. I could play the typical male role while still staying true to who I was.

After high school I immediately went to college, knowing that a degree would only help further my career options once I got into the department. It was during my sophomore year that I had my first sexual experience with another man. He was my roommate, and though I noticed a few glances here and there that could have easily been construed as flirting, I didn't know for sure. One night, when he came home from a frat party, he slipped into my bed. I allowed him to fuck me, giving up my dominant nature, and dismissing the strong urge to be top. I let him control me, control the situation. The next day, when we woke up in each other's arms, he tried to tell me that he was drunk, and didn't realize what was happening at the time. He rationalized it by saying that my asshole felt like a tight virgin pussy.

He made me feel ashamed for my sexual orientation, embarrassed to assume that we would be able to have fun times like that every night. That was obviously not the case, without delay he requested a new room, and started to spread rumors about me throughout the campus. He thought he was going to ruin my reputation. He thought he would chase me out of there. What he _didn't_ realize was that he brought my sexual partners from none to ten within a week. The asshole had actually done me a _favor._

I didn't fuck everything that was offered to me, but I did take advantage of most of them. I tried to justify my multiple sex partners by telling myself I was making up for a lot of lost time, not to mention the numerous cases of blue balls I suffered while sitting too close to the quarterback during English class my senior year of high school.

Once I started to experience fucking, I couldn't get enough; it was my own personal brand of heroin. I never let another man fuck me again; I never wanted to give up that type of control. I wanted to watch them, to feel them, to use them. I was empowered watching them pleasure me, allowing them to get on their knees and bow in front of me. I was like a god, and they were my eager servants.

Shortly after I graduated from the university, I got accepted into the Fire Academy. It was fourteen weeks of pure hell, consisting mostly of academic coursework, which was never my forte. But I stayed focused, keeping my eye on the prize.

The day I graduated from the academy was the greatest moment of my life. Our families and friends were invited to the ceremony, where we showcased a few drills to them. The "oohs" and "ahhs",from the audience, came during our live burn demonstration, but for me, the only clear memory I have of that day was when I was handed the leather bound book which contained my diploma. I was proud and accomplished; I had become the superhero I had always dreamed about.

I was placed in House 22 in Lincoln Park as a Probationary Firefighter Candidate, also known as a Probie. The rules were pretty simple, as a Probie I was everyone's bitch. My job in life was to do all of the shit that no one else wanted to do. I scrubbed dishes, answered any ringing phone or doorbell, and at times washed the car of any Veteran who asked me to. I was their fucking slave. I had no choice but to smile and pretend that it didn't phase me. The more I played the part of the good obedient Probie, the nicer everyone became… except for one person. Captain Cullen.

He was better looking than any fucking poster I'd ever hung on my wall. I was worried at first that I would be too distracted by his forest green eyes and amazingly untamed auburn hair—which he pulled his fingers through when he spoke in front of the whole station. It was a nervous habit, just like when he would bend and twist his long piano playing fingers which, would make my body shake with desire. But when he finally opened his mouth, and directly spoke to me, all those feelings of attraction jumped out the window, like a person trapped on the fifth floor of a burning building; both resulting in disaster.

I had gone around to everyone at the station and introduced myself, trying to learn their name. When I got around to him, I offered out my hand, in an effort to show respect, but he kept his hand down at his side not even acknowledging my handshake attempt. "Hello, my name is Jasper Hale," my voice was filled with confidence as I stared into his eyes, reassuring him of dedication and ultimate respect for his position, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Go scrub the bathroom floor, it's dirty," he demanded, ignoring my introduction and walking away from me.

"Excuse me, Sir," I was confused by his command, "I just finished washing the floor less than ten minutes ago."

"Yes, I know. However, I just took a piss and my aim is pretty off. So make sure you do a deep cleansing over my line of fire."

Fucking asshole couldn't even control his own hose, how the hell did he function on the job? I was pretty sure it didn't take much effort to direct the cocktail wiener he was most likely smuggling in his pants. From that moment on, every time I saw the prick, I wanted to knock him on his ass and spit in his face.

The harassment from Captain Cullen never seemed to die down, and he went from not even acknowledging my existence, to not letting an opportunity pass him by to make me look like a total douchebag in front of everyone. During gear challenges, we would be timed on how fast we could get dressed for a call. On my first attempt, the mask wasn't connected to my SCBA which I knew I had done prior to the drill, but when the timer started they were separated, causing my time to increase from fifty-seven seconds to almost a minute and a half. I was ridiculed for not breaking the one minute goal that all recruits aim for, but the real ridicule came during my second attempt. The boots weren't tucked correctly into my turnouts, causing me to trip over and land on my face.

"Hale, get your fucking shit together. If you can't cut it here, than maybe you can try out for the Nutcracker. I'm sure your extreme coordination will land you the lead." He mocked me in front of everyone, causing laughter to erupt. I wanted to hide from the world, run away with my tail between my legs, but instead I stood there and used my uncanny ability to calm a room.

With my head held high I replied through gritted teeth, "I will work more on my drills, Sir."

That evening when I was about to lay down for bed, I noticed that my sheets and pillow case were missing. I checked everywhere, but they were no where to be found. After about a half hour of searching I finally accepted my fate and laid some towels down in place of the sheets and started to fall asleep. Right before the fifth sheep could jump over the fence, I heard someone approach my bed.

"Next time you leave your shift, you strip the bed. Got it?" he whispered into my ear.

Anger ran through my veins. "I did fucking strip my bed." I couldn't control my impulse to lunge at him, sitting up and grabbing him by the neck. I didn't know what came over me, but it was past the point of taming. I was on a mission to kill the motherfucker, not even considering the consequences for my action.

He pushed me back, releasing my grip from around his neck, "In my fucking office, NOW." Everyone had been asleep, and though some stirred a little with the commotion, no one knew that by the time they would wake up I would be on the next bus back to Springfield.

I pushed back the tears, knowing that the only person I had to be disappointed in was myself. I followed him into his office, grimacing at the sound of the door slamming behind me. I was walking the plank, and I was about to see my lifelong dream die.

"It's pretty obvious that you can't cut it here. The vagina between your legs just doesn't fit in. You're a fucking a pussy, and my station has no room for pussies." His face was only inches away from mine as he spewed fucking shit. His words didn't hurt, they were actually quite entertaining. I knew that I was about to be discharged, and a part of me wanted to pull down my pants and slap him with my dick, proving to him for certain that "Jasper" and "vagina" should never be said in the same sentence.

"I shouldn't have put my hands on you, Captain. It was disrespectful." I tried to choke out the fucking lies.

"Disrespectful…hmm…that's one way to put it. Obviously you have some mental issue, so I'll ask you, do you need special treatment?" his voice started to get rough and loud, "Come on Hale, do you need _special fucking treatment_?"

"NO SIR," I yelled back at him.

The anger in his eyes kept growing, exposing his cold heart that hid beneath his chest. I wanted to rip it out of him. This was my dream in life and within minutes, because of some fucking prick, it was being shattered. I wanted to be a hero… I wanted to save lives… I wanted to be a Fireman. The pain in my eyes was hard to hide, and with the noticeable smirk on his face, I knew he understood the emotions that were running through my veins. He had had it out for me since the first day, and within weeks he was able to finally fucking break me. Damn, I had just passed all my drills and would have finally gotten to actually fight a real fire, but thanks to this dickhead my dream was out the window.

His mouth opened, and I was prepared, I was ready for what I was going to hear. I took in a deep cleansing breath, trying to calm my rage. "Get on your knees," he spit through his clenched teeth.

_What the fuck? _My eyes panned around the room, looking for some type of beating stick that had been rumored about in the academy.

"I said, _get on your fucking knees Probie_," he placed his hands on my shoulders and forcefully shoved me down. My mind was moving a million miles a minute as I obeyed his command and assumed my position in front of him.

"How do you like this for special treatment?" Impressively, with only one hand, he deftly unbuckled his belt, pulled down his zipper, and freed the gargantuan cock that was hiding beneath his polyester pants. He could have burned a hole through my skull with the power of his stare. The look of anger that I once saw in his eyes, quickly changed into lust. He fucking wanted me.

I didn't expect this turn of events. Never did I imagine that Captain Cullen would enjoy fucking boys. I'd pinned him as someone who enjoyed eating his dinner from a tampon socket, while having his dick sucked by some washed up porn star. He was an egotistical prick, who was constantly engaged in pissing contests with everyone in the house. I was his main target for abuse, and the very last thing I ever imagined was sucking his dick.

"Are you having more performance issues, Hale?" He stayed focused on my eyes, "Don't be scared, my gaydar is better than any smoke detector on the market. I sensed your queer ass the moment you walked through my garage."

With almost every ounce of my willpower, I resisted the urge to stand up and punch him in the fucking face. I wanted to break his nose, and enjoy splattering blood all over his immaculately organized office. However, the small part of me, the part that was begging to taste him, wouldn't shut the fuck up. I internally tried to hush it, reminding myself that I didn't suck dick, but it wouldn't go away. It just kept getting louder and louder.

His dick was almost as marvelous as he was; it looked to be a full ten inches of pure American beef. It was flawlessly straight, and remarkably maintained. Every auburn hair was perfectly manicured, and his balls were completely waxed. I closed my eyes and remembered how gorgeous he was the first day I set my eyes on him, trying to forget about any subsequent conversations we'd had. He was directly out of a dream, and I was ready to make it reality.

Before I could get started on my own, his hands forcefully grabbed a fistful of my hair, pulling me closer to his cock. The tugging of the skin on my scalp, mixed with the smell of him, was the perfect combination to awaken my dick. His fingers twisted further into my hair as he grabbed me tighter. I slowly opened up my mouth and flicked my tongue out, tasting the wetness already pooled at the tip. I sucked in a deep breath, ready to begin.

I took my time at first, allowing my tongue to skim around the head of his cock before I made my way down his entire length. His skin was soft, which was a direct contradiction to his rock hard cock. I eagerly pulled his balls into my mouth, as he let out a soft whimper. His grip on my hair grew cruel as he twisted his fingers even further into my blonde mop.

I ran my fingers along his throbbing dick, as I took my time playing with his balls in my mouth. I could feel his patience running thin, as I finally began to suck his dick. My head moved quickly up and down as his body jerked uncontrollably. Without warning, he brutally started to pump it in and out faster using my hair as a tool to guide me.

His moaned quietly, I could sense his body begin to stiffen as his eyes closed and his head fell back. Right before he filled my mouth with his cum, his balls, which were now in my hand, tightened. Instinctively I knew what was about to happen. I stroked my fingers up his shaft wetting them with saliva as he fucked my mouth. I moved my wet fingers back to his ass and slipped two in. He exploded into my mouth, the density of the hot liquid was incredibly thick as I tried hard not to choke on it. My impulse was to take it all down greedily, attempting to swallow it as fast as I could. Though, I knew that it was the perfect opportunity to inform Captain Cullen, that I was no one's bottom bitch.

I stood up from my commanded position. The grin on his face was priceless as he let go of my head allowing me to fully stand. He pulled me into an embrace, and selfishly smashed his lips into mine. His tongue struggled to enter my mouth, and as I parted my lips allowing him access, I surprised him with a gift. I gave him not just a taste of his own cum, I filled his mouth with it.

I had expected him to spit it at me, or to run into the bathroom. What I definitely _did_ _not expect_ was him swallowing it down without complaint. He wiped his lips with his tongue, making sure to clean up every last drop.

"Go to bed Hale, you have long day ahead of you," he pulled up his pants, walked over to the door and excused me.

I woke the next morning on a small twin bed, cursing the fact that I wasn't in my own house. After having Edward show me "special treatment" in his office, I had never been so goddamned hard in my whole life. Obviously, I had been around attractive men before. I had to fucking train, sweat, and shower next to them all through my time at the academy. Working in a male dominated field, where living in tight quarters with this same sex is required and being a gay male was a challenge, but I had always been able to turn that off and focus when the time called for it.

I moved my hand down beneath the sheet, trying to stay as still as possible. Being caught jacking off while everyone else tried to sleep wasn't exactly how I wanted to start my time with the company. All I could think about was him, completely undone, clutching to one of the truck ladders while I fucked him just as relentlessly as he had my mouth the night before. I quickly moved my hand below the waist of my shorts, while I turned my body towards the wall, in an effort to find a little privacy.

I fisted my shaft tightly, while stroking up and using my thumb to spread the liquid from the tip of my cock. I thought of Edward's strong jaw and the way it clenched when he was deep in concentration...or when his dick was sliding in and out of my mouth. I moved my wrist with a quicker motion twisting and squeezing when I would reach the swollen head of my throbbing cock. I knew I was just a few strokes away, so I began to play Edward's words over again in my head, right as I felt the cold air of the room invade my warm bed and move over my body.

"What that fuck are you doing, Hale? This isn't a goddamned summer camp," Edward growled, his normally green eyes dark with rage as he watched me grip my shaft.

I had to steady my hand to stop my movements, because the moment I heard his low voice just inches from my ear my body responded of its own volition.

"Get the fuck out of bed Probie, and take a shower."

I released my hold, and tried to readjust myself to make it a bit less noticeable when I walked to the shower. It was a lost cause. Between the hardened state I was in, and the generous appendage itself, there was no way I was going to hide my hard on from the rest of the guys.

Right as I brushed past Edward, trying to use my towel to camouflage my erection, he leaned into my ear and whispered, "Better make it a cold shower, because you're never going to cum again without me right there."

My breathing hitched, and I made my way to the shower, trying to distance myself from the most sadistic man I think I might have ever laid eyes on.

I started the shower, and took a moment to get my head around what was going on between Edward and myself. One moment he was yelling at me or even worse, acting like I didn't even exist, and then the next he was fucking my mouth like I was an inflatable Ken doll.

As I started to remove my shirt, I heard the alarm ring, and my body went into autopilot, moving my feet towards the pole hole. I was down in an instant, pulling on my gear and trying to run the checklists in my head that we learned in the academy.

Adrenaline was coursing through my veins. This was it. This was what I had been training for, for what seemed like my entire life.

Soon we were moving through the streets, Rolling Code 3, the siren wailing as the engineer cursed at the shitheads not getting out of his way.

"Just got info from dispatch, and this is a Class A house fire guys, so remember that anytime we are dealing with natural materials like this, it can spread before you know it. Appears that all of the family is accounted for, so we are going to start with an exterior attack first, to see if we keep everyone outside. But remember, no matter what, if we have to head in 'Two-in, Two-out' always."

We arrived at the house and started deploying the hoses and looking for the plug. Edward gave the order to charge the hoses and we were only moments away from our direct attack, or "Putting wet stuff on the red stuff" like my old instructor used to say.

As we were working the live line, spreading the water across the front of the structure, I saw the family standing back watching their home. It was in that moment that the gravity of what I was doing really set in, and I realized that this had always been an action for me. I had always thought of saving people in an abstract way, but seeing that family standing there I now really understood what it was I was doing. I didn't think it was possible to ever love being a firefighter more than I did right then.

Immediately as they moved the second line onto the house, penciling the walls to cool them below the burning point, I heard the woman screaming as her husband grabbed her shoulders. I turned my attention to her, trying to hear what she was saying. All I could make out was "thought she was at a friend's house" and my body was moving before my mind had caught up.

I could hear the voices yelling and calling out to me, but it was as if my mind wouldn't allow their words to register. All I could think was that there was a kid stuck in there, and I had to get her out. This was what a superhero did. He put himself in danger for others.

I broke through the front door. Since we had worked the front walls the most, I knew my chances of walking directly into the flames would be the least. As I entered the house I made the decision that this was going to be a rescue, not a recovery mission.

I began calling out so I could quickly find her location, while trying to keep my breathing calm and steady, making sure not to use up all of my oxygen.

I moved through the rooms trying to stay as low as could, since the smoke had banked down. I made it to the end of the hall, and felt the door on my left testing the heat. I turned the knob and pushed through searching the room. As I did my final pass I saw her foot peeking out from under the bed.

I had the bed up and her limp body in my arms before realizing what my body had done. I pulled off my BA Set moving the mask to her face praying for the oxygen to fill her lungs, as I maneuvered us out of the house as quickly as I could without inhaling anymore smoke.

I felt the cold air hit my face, and I began gulping in the fresh air as everyone descended on me, pulling the little girl out of my arms. I moved over to the sidewalk resting my back against a tree, and slumping down slowly letting the previous events settle over me, as I realized what I had just done.

After everyone had been checked out for injuries, and it was decided that there was no need to make a trip to the hospital, we prepared to return to the firehouse. The girl's mother cried and hugged me, thanking me over and over again. The rest of the guys in the company gave their congratulations, commenting on a job well done.

Everyone except for the Captain, that is. He hadn't spoken to me since he'd given the order to charge the line. The entire ride back he sat rigid in his seat, his lips a straight line as he ground his teeth together, causing his jaw to flex, and accentuating the strong lines and dark stubble. The look on his face should have scared me. It was apparent he was not happy with my actions but it made me want him all the more.

We made it back, and started the process of cleaning and re-preparing the hoses and ladder truck, when Edward stopped at the door of his office.

"You guys go get showered and eat. Hale gets the pleasure of doing all this alone tonight, in honor of that little stunt he pulled."

The rest of the company exchanged glances, before hanging up their gear and heading to the showers. I felt the rage filling my chest, a burning deep in my throat as I swallowed the dark venomous words I wanted to yell at Edward. He was my superior, I had to respect him, I got that, but he didn't need to treat me like shit. I knew I hadn't followed protocol on the call, but I couldn't stand by and do nothing while someone was in danger.

I finished all the required tasks, trying to weigh my options of looking into a transfer to another station. Running off just because you had a problem with someone wasn't exactly smiled upon in this line of work, and it might be even worse somewhere else if they think that I am too much of a pussy to deal with a strict superior. Even so, I wasn't sure if I could stay on much longer. I could handle being treated like shit from anyone, except for Edward. It was like I craved him, and having him detest me so much was more than even I could take.

I headed to the showers and stood in front of the mirror, looking myself over. The man who looked back at me was surprising, because he reminded me of all those pictures of heroic firemen I'd looked at as a boy. There were dark smudges of soot and grime at my chin and across my cheeks. My normally curly blond hair lay close against my forehead in disarray, due to the sweat from the heat of the fire. The tight white undershirt was dark, and streaked with blacks and grays as well, and the red suspenders pressed the shirt closer to my body.

I heard someone walk into the bathroom, and I quickly pushed myself off of the sink. I didn't want them to catch me staring at myself like a fucking fairy. I turned around and saw Edward standing by the lockers. He was still in uniform, so I assumed he had just finished up the reports and left his office. He just stood there staring at me, his eyes dark and nostrils flared, and I could see his chest rise and fall with his quick breaths. I'd had enough.

"I'm sick of this shit, I don't have to deal with this anymore." I spat walking towards the exit behind Edward.

He fisted the front of my shirt as I pushed past him, pulling me my face right to his, our bodies only separated by his hand between us.

My traitorous dick hardened even though my disgust for him filled my body. I wanted to hate his fucking guts, I wanted to walk out that door and forget any of this shit had ever happened, but with him so close to me suddenly all the reasons I had thought to leave weren't coming to mind.

"I have never lost a fucking person from my company. That stunt you pulled today was the dumbest shit I have ever seen," he spoke calmly and with a low voice never breaking his burning eyes from mine.

I tried to break free from his grip, but he hauled me in closer to him and I could feel his hot breath against my face.

"I refuse to lose someone, do you understand me, especially you Jasper."

_What the motherfuck, Evil Edward Cullen might actually have a heart after all._

It was then I saw him for what he was, he was a prick, he was a hardass who had singled me out, but he also cared about us and more importantly he felt something for me.

I gave into what my body was begging for and grabbed the back of his head with both hands smashing my lips against him. They weren't gentle kisses and they sure as fuck weren't sweet either. I was pouring out all of my rage through my lips and tongue. I could hear our teeth clicking together and none of it fucking mattered. I was going to get on a level playing field with the Captain tonight and if he didn't like it then he'd have to be the one to run away because he couldn't handle it.

I bit down on his bottom lip causing him to whimper out in what sounded like a mix of pain and pleasure. He moved his hands up the red suspenders at my shoulders pulling them down quickly as he rubbed his fully clothed cock against my thigh. I moved my mouth to the stubbled skin below his perfect square jaw, pressing my teeth against his skin with enough force to feel the beat of his heart under my lips.

He could act like I was nothing but a piece of shit to him, but the way his body responded to me and the way his heart pounded just from me kissing him called him a fucking liar with each beat.

I ripped his shirt up over his arms revealing his perfect chest and abs. His skin was smooth and pale and the way his skin rippled made me want to lick every inch of him. Before I could get my mouth to his body, my shirt and pants were being pulled off my body by Edward's forceful hands.

I watched as he removed the rest of his clothes my cock throbbing at the sight of him fully naked in front of my eyes. I had wanted to lick him when I saw his chest, but after seeing the way his strong defined pelvic muscles dipped down into a perfect V leading my eyes to his massive dick. I wanted to fucking devour him.

He turned around and I had my first view of his hard ass and toned thighs. The muscles in his back and shoulders flexed as he reached to turn on the water of the shower. He stood under the stream for a minute letting the water run down his back while his hands rested on the wall in front of him. I stood and shamelessly eyefucked him because that was what he and I both wanted.

He dropped his arms and turned back to face me, his eyes challenging me. I slowly walked towards him giving him the same show he had for me. I enjoyed the way his Adam's apple bobbed noticeably as he watched me walk across the tiled floor.

When I was within arms lreach Edward grabbed my hip with his palm splayed against my skin and jerked me into his body, his fingers digging deep into my skin. My mouth was back on his. We both were used to being in control, so we explored one another with aggressive hands shoving and grabbing at the other's body.

Edward spun me around our backs to the stream of water and I could feel it sliding down between the two of us. The way his wet slippery cock glided over my skin as he wrapped one arm around my chest pulling me flush against his body. He bit down on my shoulder as I felt the soft suds from the soap he was using to lube his hard dick run down my leg.

I knew Edward was getting ready to shove his massive cock in me and a part of me wanted it, but a part of me knew I had to gain some ground with him if there could ever be anything more.

Right as he started to rub himself up and down my ass hissing as his head made contact with my wet skin I grabbed the arm Edward had around my chest and turned us so he was pressed up against shower wall. I reached around his hips and replaced his hand with mine while I grabbed the soap which he had just used and began running it up and down the length of my shaft.

I stroked both hands up and down in unison feeling Edward shake slightly under my touch. I felt he was getting close and gripped in my firm pressure making him gasp in pleasure before I released him and moved my hand up to his wet hair fisting it tightly. I yanked his head back with force so his ear was pressed against my lips.

"You might be over me when we are working, but I am on top of you when we are fucking," I growled as I shoved my slick cock into his ass.

He momentarily tensed around me and then groaned as he sunk back down on my dick riding me from top to bottom. I released his hair and his head slumped forward, my mouth went to his neck licking at the water that rolled down the smooth skin. I moved one hand back around to stroke him again while moving the other to his hip digging my fingers in his skin while I guided his movements.

I began to drive into him harder as his breathing become wilder and wilder. I felt him tensing in my hand but I wasn't finished with him yet.

"Not yet," I rasped as I began to thrust harder and faster feeling myself on the edge and losing control as it started to overtake me. I pumped my hand faster and keeping time with my hard cock slamming into him.

I felt Edward cum as his dick stiffened ever further in my hand, I continued stroking him letting him feel every once of pleasure he could. I pulled out of him almost completely before burying myself deeply in him filling his ass as I groaned into his skin.

We both stood there our bodies still pressed together trying to steady our breathing. He turned to face me and his eyes drooped slightly and the usual scowl was replaced with an almost peaceful look that will come from being fucked properly. It was the first time since Edward had spoken to me that I no longer hated him.

"We should get dressed before someone comes in," I whispered fully realizing just how risky it was for us to be standing naked in the shower like we were.

I moved my lips to his and kissed him softly for the first time. I had no idea who Edward was going to be tomorrow or how he was going to treat me, but I knew whoever or whatever it was I was going to be able to handle it.

* * *

**A/N: We have to thank Meg (snozzberryfaery), Melissa (mcc101180) Katie (pkitten21) Pam (pamela0201) for taking our grade school grammar and making it presentable.**

**We would also like to thank Skype, gay porn, and anyone on twitter who "listened" to us make up our first slash fic on a whim.**

**Please read and review all of the entries for this contest, and please don't forget to vote for your favorite.**


	2. Voting is UP Much like CaptainWard

We wanted to share with all of you that _**Shoots and Ladders**_ is in the 2nd Round of Voting for the Love of Jasper Contest that runs October 12th-18th.

**VOTE HERE: ****http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/u/2023698/For_the_Love_of_Jasper**

**To see other entries in the "For the Love of Jasper" contest, please visit the C2:  
www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/community/For_the_Love_of_Jasper_Contest/72564/**

We promise we aren't pandering for votes, we just wanted to let you guys know about the voting because there are some really amazing stories in this contest.

Thank you so much for reading about **FireSper** and **CaptainWard** which has been dubbed "_Slash for the Non-Slash Reader_". This was our first attempt at anything like this and it was just for shits and giggles. We are just really surprised anyone even read it!

Remember to vote for you top 5 favorite stories in the contest.

Naughty Hot Fireman Dreams,

**_TFX and Heelstominivan_**


End file.
